


Polis Entertainment

by Jeck_Backson



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gaming AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeck_Backson/pseuds/Jeck_Backson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CommanderKomTrikru and WanhedaFromTheSky really enjoy playing against each other, especially if one of them has access to new games before they hit the market.</p><p>Clarke and Lexa DO NOT get along. Thats all there is to it. They dont directly run in the same circles so it doesn't matter right? Wrong.</p><p>Summary sucks. Thats an understatement. After 3x07 I cant help but write fluff. No one dies. except maybe some video game characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload so my formatting is a little off. Be kind

“Ha! I win again WanhedaFromTheSky!” Lexa smiled to herself taking another swig of beer as the loading screen flashed up. “That’s four gun games in a row Rae!” Lexa laughed settling back into the couch as she changed her class and upgraded the sight on her Kuda waiting patiently for the other player to start the next game.  
“Jesus fucking Christ Lex just add her on PSN already!” Raven moaned from the other couch. “If you would add her we could all play together!” Lexa shook her head as they entered another match.  
“I don’t want to be one of THOSE gamers Rae, you don’t just add people on here. Its not Facebook!” Raven rolled her eyes and chugged the rest of her beer getting up to get another from the fridge.  
Lexa came out of the game having just barely lost and as she waited for the lobby screen to come back noticed the notification in the top corner or her screen.  
**“WanhedaFromTheSky Has added you as a friend!”**  
Lexa clicked on the notification and read the accompanying message.  
**Hey, I hope this is okay, my room mates boyfriend is here and I don’t want to listen to them having loud sex so I'm gunna have to jet but I like playing against you, maybe we can team up on team death match sometime. ~Wanheda**

Lexa nearly dropped her controller. What'ya know.. maybe it is acceptable to just add people... Ofcourse her roommate took that exact moment to walk into the room. “Accept you moron!” Lexa laughed and hit X on her controller confirming the new friendship. “What’s Linc doing tonight?” The gamer asked Raven as she flopped back on the couch and handed Lexa another beer.  
“His girlfriend kicked her roommate out for a while so he’s there.” Raven answered not looking up from her phone, “Lets just watch netflix and order pizza?” Lexa nodded eagerly throwing her upper body over Raven dramatically. “Oh my love! You know the way to my heart! I swoon for you! I pine for you!” Laughing Raven shoves her brunette friend off her.  
“You're buying!” Lexa pouts and pulls out her wallet as Raven places the order.

Four hours later Raven is passed out and snoring with half a slice of pizza resting on her boobs (For later, she had said when Lexa tried to take it away). Lexa has successfully binge watched half a TV series when the notification pops up of someone coming online. Lexa ignores it at first before noticing who it is.  
**WanhedaFromTheSky is online!**

Lexa clicks out of Netflix and back into Call of Duty, before she can even think about it Wanheda has joined Lexa's party, and a message comes through. Lexa opens the app on her phone reading the PSN message.

**WanhedaFromTheSky: Hope its okay I joined you. Wanna play Team Deathmatch?**

**CommanderKomTrikru: Thats cool. Guess your room mate and her bf are done? Load out whenever you're ready.**

**WanhedaFromTheSky: Lol more like took a break, gave me time to get in and put music on. Kinda just wanted to get back to my PS4 tbh**

Lexa smiled to herself and settled her headphones over her ears so as to not wake Raven. Wanheda is pretty good. Infact together they make a damn good team. Lexa finished with a KDR of 28:3 and Wanheda with 26:2 

**CommanderKomTrikru: didn’t realise it was 1am, I’m gunna have to go, work early.**

**WanhedaFromTheSky: That’s okay, I’ve got class in the morning. Look forward to playing again**

**CommanderKomTrikru: Tomorrow night? 8Pm?**

Lexa held her breath as she sent the message. Was that weird? Before she can stress too much a reply comes through.

**WanhedaFromTheSky: Its a date! ;)**

**WanhedaFromTheSky: totally didn’t mean the winky face! :)********

**WanhedaFromTheSky: Goodnight Commander**

**CommanderKomTrikru: Goodnight Wanheda :)**

Lexa turned off her PS4 and made her way into her room thinking about the games she had that afternoon and evening. She fell asleep wondering just who was holding the other controller. 

Its been two weeks since Wanheda and Commander became gaming buddies. When Wanheda went over her data plan chatting to Commander on the PSN app they traded numbers. They still haven't swapped real names or city they live in, all Lexa knows is they're in the same time zone. 

**Wanheda: I wont be online tonight. I've been set up for a friends party :/**

**Commander: Neither. My best friend is dragging me to a club for a ‘friend hang’ cause apparently I play too much PS4**

**Wanheda: text me if U get bored?**

**Commander: Ditto. Or if U need an ‘emergency’ to suddenly cause you to leave**

Lexa begrudgingly started to get ready. She wrestled her skinny jeans on pairing them with a white button up, sleeves rolled to her elbows, a thin black tie and black combat boots. She let her hair hang loose and touched up her trademark dark eyeliner and impeccable make-up. Lexa made her way out to the living room calling out to Raven. “Oi Rae! We’re leaving in 2 mins! Hurry up!”  
Lexa fastened her Dads rolex to her wrist and straightened her tie in the hall mirror. Raven strutted down the hall in jeans and a green button up and pushed Lexa towards the door. On the way down in the elevator Lexa’s phone sounded.

 

Raven lead the way to the kerb and hailed a cab as Lexa got another reply.

**Wanheda: If I have to hear “Oh Em Gee” one more time im gunna drown myself in my drink.**

**Commander: She cant be that bad?**

**Wanheda: She is. I don’t drink often but I think tonight I’ll be pushed to it.**

**Commander: LOL! Well I got the email before that its double weapon XP and yet im stuck going to this stupid “group chill” because my room mate thinks I spend too much time on my ps4. I disagree.**  
Lexa leans against the window of the cab as she plays with her phone. Raven wearing a shit eating grin. “What is is Reyes?” Lexa narrows her eyes.  
“You like this girl.” Raven states matter of factly.  
“Pshht. I dont even know for sure it is a girl. I mean THEY are on a date with a girl. It could be a guy..”  
The other brunette shakes her head. “10 bucks says its a chick.”  
“Deal.” Lexa grinned, it was only $10 and so what? Maybe she was hoping that Raven was right, that Wanheda was a girl. Who was obviously into girls...

Raven smiled at the bouncer and the two brunettes were waved in to the crowded bar. Lexa spotted Lincoln first and pushed her way through to him smiling as he enveloped his “bro” in a huge hug. No one really understood the friendship between the two. With Lincoln, Lexa felt like one of the guys, whether they were playing video games and drinking beer, out on a run or killing it at the gym, or just hanging out. They were Bro’s that’s all there was to it. “I’m so glad you guys came!” Lincoln smiled brightly. “Lex this is Octavia, her roommate Clarke, and Clarke’s date Harper.” Lexa nodded politely greeting the three girls, “Hello.”  
“And ladies this is Lexa and her room mate Raven.” The girls smile, Clarke’s eye lingering on Lexa a moment too long. Harper whispers something in her ear and Clarke lets herself be dragged off to the bar. 

After making small talk with Octavia, Lexa excuses herself and heads towards the bar plucking her phone from her pocket as she does. 

**Wanheda: Ugh. Room mates boyfriends friends are here. I cant like one of them on principle cause I always have to deal with a moody room mate when he picks his friend over her.**

**Commander: If it makes you feel any better my brothers girlfriends friend, while super hot, looks like she had too much lemon after a tequila shot.**

**Wanheda: hahaha wtf!**

**Commander: Seriously, shes got a date who seems more interested in the shoes every other girl is wearing than the friend.**

 

Finally its Lexas turn at the bar, she orders herself a scotch on the rocks and a beer for Raven. Just as she turns around, she is hit with force by a mass of blonde hair.  
“Hey!”  
“Watch out!”

The two girls growl at each other at the same time. “Oh uhh.. sorry Lexa..” Clarke mumbles turning a shade of red. “No problem..” Lexa replies through gritted teeth. She side steps the blonde and heads towards a smirking Raven.  
“Im upping the bet. $100 says you sleep with her instead.”  
Lexa shakes her head. “Rae, shes here with a date. Not to mention shes insufferable.” Raven just continues to smirk and sip on her beer.

Lexa leans against the wall watching the crowd when she feels her phone vibrate.

**Wanheda: Commander! Im bored! And kinda drunk. But my date wants to leave and I dont want to go home with her!**

**Commander: Can I advise you slow down a little and then just say you arent ready to go but she should go ahead.**

**Wanheda: You;re a fucking genius!**

Lexa laughs as she slides her phone back in her pocket. “Lincs just said theyre leaving, you wanna make a move too?” Raven asks as she sidles up beside Lexa, who nods and finishes her drink. The girls say goodbye to Lincoln and wave to the girls before getting into a cab.

 

Home showered and beer in hand Lexa sits down in her favourite superhero boxer shorts and a batman tshirt. Picking up her controller she hits the PS button switching on the system and booting up Call of Duty. Lexa is adjusting her loadout when she hears a sound come through her headset.

“Uh hello?” The voice asks timidly. Lexa thinks it sounds vaguely familiar and clicks back to the party screen.  
“You have a headset?” She asks seeing its WanhedaFromTheSky talking through a microphone.  
“Yeah.. I just never use it cause no one believes im a chick, they all think im just some 10 year old boy.”  
Lexa laughed. “I have the same problem so I usually keep it off. I also kinda thought you were a guy.” Lexa laughs again and takes a swig of beer.  
“Should we play?”  
Lexa and Wanheda spent the next four hours alternating between casual gun games, team death matches and just sitting in the party lobby talking.

Lexa's alarm blared waking her suddenly, green eyes springing open as her hand danced around her side table trying to turn the damn noise off. Normally Lexa loves going to work, she still does, just the last week or so she's be up later than usual either playing COD with Wanheda or texting her. Lexa now knows that Wanheda used to play Nintendo64 with her Dad before he died, and when she plays now it makes her feel close to him. She is a creative writer – so she HATES the campaign version of most games – and an interior designer. She loves pizza, hates health food and couldn't survive without coffee. In turn Wanheda now knows that Lexa works in the creative arts industry, lives with her best friend, loves exercise but hates healthy food as much as Wanheda and is a total nerd.

Regardless she drags herself out of bed and strips off her sleep clothes and pulls on her running shorts and sports bra. 45 minutes later Lexa runs back through the apartment door to find Raven in the kitchen making coffee. “You know Rae, my morning run wakes me up way better than coffee.” Lexa smirks at the younger brunette.  
“So what you're saying is you don’t want any coffee?” Raven asks, the gravelly sound of sleep still heavy in her voice. Lexas face drops. “I did not say that! My travel mug better be full by the time I get out of the shower!” Raven laughs as Lexa disappears into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa and Raven arrive at Polis Entertainment both with coffee in hand. Lexa waves as she takes the elevator up to the 12th floor and Raven disappears to the labs downstairs. Lexa is a high profile Beta tester, in charge of not only playing the games to smooth out the bugs herself, but holding secret server games to let other people have their say. Basically she gets to play video games all day and get paid for it. Raven on the other hand is the head of the development team, its Ravens job to make sure Polis always have the latest consoles and software on the market. 

Walking through the halls on her floor Lexa waves at a few people before she gets to her office. Putting her backpack against her desk she looks through her In file at the new games ready for testing. “Yes!” Lexa exclaims to her empty office. Finally the new Call of Duty is ready to be server tested. A limited number of activation keys and download links will be sent out to randomly selected players. Lexa gets to invite a few people she plays with, usually its Lincoln, Raven and Miller, though this time Lexa cant help the small smile on her lips as she thinks about asking Wanheda to join them this time.

Checking through her emails, Lexas mind keeps drifting to the disc sitting on her desk. Accessing the servers for the Beta Testing she sends out the message on PSN to all the selected participants including Wanheda. For the purpose of the testing the software will automatically select parties for the players to be in, Lexa quickly puts in the info to have her normal Kru together and sends off the invitation emails. Minutes later her phone dings 4 times in succession. Sure enough its her group message with Raven, Lincoln and Miller and then a separate message from Wanheda.

**[TRIKRU]Link: NO WAY! WE GOT IT?! ITS READY! LAN PARTY AT COMMANDERS!**  
[TRIKRU]RaeRaeReyes: Fuck yes! We'll get the pizza you guys get the beer!  
[TRIKRU]MillerJames: I’m bringing Monty, we were going to hang out but he’s excited to watch.  
[TRIKRU]CommanderKomTrikru: This time make sure you bring your controller Linc! 

**Wanheda: IS THIS REAL LIFE? I LEGIT JUST GOT AN INVITE TO THE BETA TEST FOR THE NEW COD!**

**Commander: You're welcome Wanheda.**

**Wanheda: Wait... what? :S**

**Commander: I sent you the invite.**

**Wanheda: How?!**

**Commander: I’m the head of the beta testing team. It randomly selects players and then puts them in set parties, but I get to play with my clan as well and I've picked you this time as well. The ultimate test to see if you're worth letting into our clan. ;)**

**Wanheada: Watch out Commander, don’t want those tickets to blow away :P**

Lexa couldn't help the smile on her face the rest of the day as she painstakingly made her way through 3 new kid themed games, including ANOTHER Lego game. Damn she hated the Lego games, but the faster she tested them, the sooner she would be at home with the Trikru and playing the game shes been waiting for with Wanheda. 

'If looks could kill then I'd be dead....' 

Lexa's ringtone startled her as she was turning off her console. “Woods.”  
Ravens voice came through the phone. “Im in the lobby, you nearly done?”  
“Yeah just getting my stuff together, I'll be down in a sec, wanna call ahead and order the pizza?”  
“Aye aye Commander.” With that Raven hung up the phone. Lexa shook her head smiling to herself. Raven came a very close second to Lincoln as her best friend. When Lexa was 19 she moved from Australia to San Diego into a tiny little studio apartment above a convenience store. She had been offered an entry level internship at a small indie video game production company. After working there for a litte over a year, Polis contacted Lexa about a position on their beta testing team and she moved up to LA. Sleeping on Lincolns couch was not ideal but rent in LA isnt cheap. Lexa met Raven on her first day at Polis and the pair hit it off immediately all snarky comments and playful teasing. Once Raven found out Lexa was sleeping on a couch she insisted the slightly older girl move into her apartment. Raven needed a room mate after her ex-girlfriend moved out. It was perfect really. The two had since become like sisters. Actually, more like brothers in the way they acted and teased each other. 

After gathering her stuff Lexa locks up her office waving to the few people left on her floor as she gets to the elevator. Pulling out her phone she sends a quick text to Wanheda.

**Commander: 7pm good for you?**

**Wanheda: Do I have to wait so long? *pouty face emoticon***

**Commander: Lol I gotta wait for everyone to come over but we can play a practice match before we boot the new one up.**

**Wanheda: If you think you need the practice Commander ;)**

Lexa slips her phone back in her pocket as the elevator dings and the doors open to reveal a very excited Raven.  
“Man im so keen for this game! Did you play the campaign today?”  
Lexa shakes her head no. “Nah, Campaign is ready for release its the multiplayer that needs work.” Lexa explained as the pair made their way down the block to the pizza place near their apartment. Just as they walk through the door Lexa hears “Pick up for Commander Heart Eyes?” A murmur of a laugh goes around the staff and Raven loses it laughing. “What the hell did you do Reyes?” Lexa growls. “What is Commander Heart Eyes?!”  
Ravens laugh dies off a little and she takes a deep breath wiping imaginary tears from her eyes. “Well Commander, It'd be the look on your face everytime you talk to or mention your little online girlfriend.”  
“You're so screwed Reyes.” Lexas eyes are a steely grey but Raven can still see the slight amusement behind them. “Its also your shout.” Lexa smirks and picks up the pizzas turning to walk outside and leave Raven to foot the bill.  
“Not cool Commander!” Raven huffs as she catches up with Lexa nearly half a block closer to their building. As they get closer Lexa notices the bulky form of Lincoln sitting on their stoop, with Miller and Monty standing in front of him holding the specially designed travel cases containing Millers PS4 and Montys recording equipment. Monty notices Lexas gaze land on his gear. “I thought I could record you guys and you can use it as a promotional stream when its closer to release?” Monty smiled.   
Lexa nods, “Sure thing Little M.” Lexa often has Monty run live streams and help her with game play footage when new games are up for release.   
Raven leads everyone into the lobby of the building and Lexa nods to Gustus the door man. “New game Commander?” He asks cheerfully.  
“The new Call of Duty.” Lexa nods balancing the pizzas.   
“Oooh mind if I come check it out after my shift?”  
“We'll save you some pizza.” Raven answers as they all crowd into the elevator.  
“See you later on Gus!” Lexa calls.

Lexa sets the pizzas down and watches as her friends devour them at an alarming rate. She snags a slice and picks up her controller hitting the button booting up the console. Hitting X she loads the old Call of Duty seeing Wanheda waiting in-game for her.   
“Hey, its about time!” Wanheda quips playfully.  
“Yeah yeah, I brought the goods remember I can take aslong as I want!” Lexa laughs as the boys start setting up their consoles on Lexas extensive set-up. In the living room alone the girls have 4 main gaming monitors, and 3 secondary monitors along with every console Polis have ever brought out – perks of the job – and a few classic consoles the Kru play on occasion. Lexa and Raven and even Lincoln are constantly upgrading and tweaking. Raven emerges from her room with her own PS4 and sets it up on the screen next to Lexa's. As she sees who her friend is chatting to she smirks but says nothing. 

Monty sits beside Lexa for a little while watching her play a few quick gun-games with Wanheda before he starts setting up the recording equiptment and his laptop. The whole Kru will record game footage on their PS4's and Monty records them playing so later on he can edit it all together. Lexa has a good feeling about this gameplay video. Shes been hoping along with Monty that it gets selected for the official Polis Youtube page. The page recieves thousands of hits a day and is just what Monty needs to get his channel noticed. Monty is a graphic designer, and a damn good one, but his passion is in film. He can spend hours editing footage until Miller has to drag him outside.

Even with all 4 consoles downloading the beta, the connection is strong and the downloads finish quickly.   
“See you in there!” Wanheda says excitedly.  
“The game will automatically put you in our party once it loads up.”  
Lexa left the game and loaded the new version. The group of friends cheering excitedly at the new loading screen, before switching to a lobby displaying all of their player names along with Wanheda. A soft crackle before a voice comes through all their headsets.   
“I didnt realise I was joining a clan.” Wanheda says with an air of amusement to her voice. “Wait a sec.. How didnt I realise this whenever we played together Commander?”  
Lexa laughs lightly. “We only use our clan name when we play together.”  
“Whats the go with load-outs Commander?” Miller asked.  
“Minimal access, but 2-3 of each type of weapon, access to the DLC weapon and bringing back the knife melee attack instead of the “nosebreaker” from the last version. Everyone pick your load-out, we go in game in 3 minutes.” Lexa answers as she flicks through setting up her weapons.

Somewhere around the 3rd match Gus makes his entrance and perches himself on a chair towards the back of the room. Gus isn't a fan of actually playing games, but gets a kick out of watching the Kru do their thing. The 4 hour beta test window comes to an end and the group joined by Wanheda open a voice chat.   
“That was fucking amazing!” Raven exclaims as soon as everyone is in there. The others quickly agree. Miller mutes his microphone and looks at Lexa whispering. “We should ask her to join the Kru, shes a damn good player and would only help us out.”  
“Wanheda, the Kru and I were wondering if you'd like to join our clan?”  
“Hmmm, Im usually a kinda lone player... But Ive really enjoyed playing with all of you.”   
Lexa smiles. “So thats a yes?”   
Wanheda laughs, “Yeah thats a yes. Is there some kind of secret induction or something?” A hint of sarcasm in Wanheda's voice causes Lexa to laugh.  
“Yeah its a ritual. You have to take it very seriously. Go into your settings in game and change your Clan tag to [Trikru]. Lexa says very seriously before bursting out with laughter. “We dont take it THAT seriously, Its mostly for League matches and Tournaments.”

The group chatted a little longer before the boys started packing up their systems to head home. Raven yawned and bid everyone a good night leaving her PS4 in the living room for the night. Once the boys had left and Lexa had tidied up she headed to bed herself. 

After getting ready for bed and brushing her teeth Lexa noticed the flashing blue light on her phone indicating a text.

**Wanheda: I had a really great time playing tonight, thanks so much for the invite!**

**Commander: No prob. Glad you had fun :)**

**Wanheda: Goodnight Commander :)**

**Commander: Night Wanheda**

That night Lexa fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Feedback encourages me to actually keep this going :)
> 
> tumblr- jeck-backson (its not a clexa blog. Its totally just a bunch of clexa trash)


	3. Chapter 3

Saturdays for Lexa usually meant gym with Lincoln in the morning, followed by a few rounds of Call Of Duty, and then a Netflix date with Raven. Today was different though. Instead of netflix the girls has been asked by Lincoln to attend another 'friend hang'. Apparently Clarke was getting annoyed with Octavia that she now had to spend every Saturday night finding somewhere to go so that Octavia and Lincoln could have some sort of freaky sex. Not something Clarke wanted to be around for obviously. And there was only so much that her noise cancelling headphones blocked out when she played PS4. So as a huge favor to Lincoln the girls were getting dressed up and going to some fancy club Octavia loved. Raven, Lexa and Lincoln alike all would have rathered just the local pub and some pool.

So Lexa was standing in their living room fastening her cuff links to her crisp black suit jacket. White shirt and red tie completed the picture as she stood in her socks waiting for Raven to get ready. Raven was dressed similarly but had decided against the jacket and tie. Lexa sat on the edge of the couch pulling on her Classic Black Vans and fixing a Titanium watch to her wrist. Her hair was pulled back with intricate braids littered through it.   
“I see Fine Stud Lexa is making an appearance tonight?” Raven quipped as she entered the room.  
“What the hell does that mean?” Lexa looked at her friend puzzled.  
“Its the homo look these days, the suiting up. I mean I know we do it when we go to places like this but according to tumblr its like a thing now. The Fine Stud Aesthetic.”  
“Fine Stud Lexa sounds ridiculous.” Lexa frowned.  
“It might sound ridiculous but when you bring home a honey tonight just remember. ITS A THING NOW!” Raven grinned and tugged the older brunette from the apartment.

The club they were at was... well it wasn’t Lexa's scene. Sure the girls were hot, the music wasn’t that bad, but she had really been looking forward to playing a little PS4 and relaxing.  
Commander: I hate clubbing.

Wanheda: Me too. Defs not my scene.

Commander: The things I do for my best friend and his crazy girlfriend.

Wanheda: I hear ya. I’m in some expensive bar with the bestie and her boyfriend. It was my idea to go out but I shouldn't have let her pick the club. :/ I guess it beats listening to them go at it like rabbits.

Raven quickly finds someone to dance with and leaves Lexa leaning against the bar with a drink in hand. “Hi Lexa.” A voice says stiffly from beside her.  
“Clarke.” She acknowledges. Lexa isn’t sure what it is about Clarke. She just cant tell if she dislikes her or not, or why.  
“I was surprised to see Lincoln in my kitchen this morning. Don’t you usually get him away from Octavia on Saturday mornings?”  
Lexa snorts. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Just seems like you're a little jealous of them is all. All I hear about is how you always take him away from spending time with her.” Clarke answers nonchalantly. “I mean.. if you have a thing for him you should totally back off.”  
Lexa bursts out laughing. “Really Clarke? Have a thing? For Lincoln? Oh god no!” Lexa laughs harder. Once she calms down Lexa knocks back the rest of the amber liquid in her glass. “Clarke...” she starts as her breathing regulates again. “I’m gay. Like really fucking gay.” Lexa smirks smugly as the realisation rolls across Clarke’s face.   
“So you aren’t trying to take him away from her?” Clarke asks suddenly a little less cocky.  
“God no! He just kicks my ass at the gym and has always been my gaming buddy.”  
Clarke nods in understanding. “Uhh sorry about that then.”  
Lexa nods laughing lightly again.  
“So you're a gamer?” Clarke asks trying to be casual again as the bartender pours them more drinks.  
“Mhm. I work for a game design company. I kinda feel like I don’t work, because gaming is something I enjoy.”  
“I know someone who works at a gaming place! What do you play?” Clarke asks actually starting to look a little interested in talking to the brunette.  
“Mostly FPS, sports games like NFL, NHL, and Need for Speed. I’m not huge on RPG's. Lately its been a lot of Call of Duty.”  
“We should play some time. I’m pretty good at CoD.” Clarke smiles genuinely before Octavia calls her name from across the bar indicating for her to go dance with her. Clarke throws and apologetic look at Lexa and Lexa waves her off to Octavia thinking to herself she'll have to ask Clarke what console she plays on. 

Leaning against the bar Lexa raises her glass to Raven who seems to have found a suitable dance partner as the random blonde grinds her hips into Ravens. Lexa shakes her head and turns back to the bar to order another drink. A figure stepping up beside the brunette has her turning to investigate. A pretty blonde smiles flirtatiously at Lexa. “Hey there, I'm Ontari.” Lexa smiles politely.  
“Lexa.” She hesitates and looks back at the bartender. “And whatever she’s having.” Ontari smiles and offers her order to the bartender.   
Ontari is very easy to talk to. She seems to know just the right things to say to have Lexa smiling coyly at her. But Lexa isn’t easily charmed. The other woman’s company is good, she’s just not the brunettes type. Lexa hangs around for a few drinks with Ontari before excusing herself to find Raven.  
“Code Red.” She murmurs in the shorter girls ear. “I was polite and I think she thought I was flirting. Raven gives her room mate a shit eating grin.   
“Linc is preoccupied so the 'straighty' card is off the table. You want jealous possessive girlfriend or just a gentle 'sorry she’s taken'?” Raven grins again, really she does wish her friend could find someone to even just go on a few dates with but she also knows when Lexa is uncomfortable even if she looks under control.   
“Just a friendly 'she’s taken' Rae. She’s nice enough just not my type.” Raven grins looping her arms around the taller girls hips and Lexa leans in to wrap her arms around Ravens shoulders pulling their bodies flush.   
“She’s hot Lex.” Raven whispers against her neck.  
“You ask her out then.” Lexa grumbles back.  
“I meant blondie... Octavias room mate.” Raven can feel Lexa shake her head slightly against her neck.  
“One, she hates me, mainly because for ages she’s thought I was trying to steal Linc from Octavia. And two, she's annoying. But the plus side is she’s a gamer. Ugh I bet its Xbox.” Raven cant help the laugh that bubbles in her chest as she pulls away.  
“Ain’t nothing wrong with hate sex Lex!” Raven laughed again. “See it even rhymes!” Lexa shakes her head again.  
“And on that note, I’m heading home, are you staying with your new dance partner?” Lexa wiggles her eyebrows as Raven grins nodding. Lexa smiles and turns seeking out Lincoln and telling him she’s going before heading out and hailing a cab.

 

As soon as she gets home Lexa changes into a pair of basketball shorts and a tshirt before plonking down on the couch, controller in hand. She logs into PSN and checks her online friends, pretending to not be bothered that Wanheda isn’t on she starts up Black Ops 4 and jumps straight into a quick match. Quickly taking the top of the leader board Lexa is doing well even by her standards, so far with only a few minutes to go she’s remained unkilled. A KDR of 39:0 is a new personal best for her as she gets a little prematurely excited. As the timer counts down the last few seconds of the match Lexa aims down her sight and lines up what would be her 40th kill before- “MOTHERFUCKER!” Lexa jumps nearly from her seat swearing at the screen as the cut scene plays the 'Last Kill' for the match. It was a very skilled shot Lexa could appreciate as she watched the replay. Until she notices the name. Leaving the lobby Lexa sends an invite to her killer.   
“Can I just say how much you suck!” Lexa laughs as soon as WanhedaFromTheSky joins her party. The other girl laughs. “Gotta admit it was an awesome shot though.”   
“Shit yeah it was! I hope you got the footage, Monty would kill for it!”  
Wanheda laughs again, “Yeah I’ll email it to him later. I thought you were clubbing tonight?”   
“I made my appearance like I was asked, now I'm in my comfy pants with my date for the night.” Lexa smiles before realising what she said.  
“Wow Commander, you work fast, I don’t remember agreeing to a date.” Lexa can hear the teasing tone in Wahedas voice.  
“Well fool you, I was talking about the only girl in my life. Priscilla the Playstation.” Lexa smirked. “In all honesty, I just wasn’t feeling it tonight.”   
Wanheda made a sound in agreeance.   
The girls played a few more games before a loud bang followed by the front door being swung open scared the shit out of Lexa. She hadn’t realised she actually yelped until she realised Wanheda was losing it laughing through the microphone.  
“Not funny. It could have been a burglar. I could be getting shot with a stray bullet right now!” Lexa grumbles as Raven flops down on her stomach on the other couch.  
“ooh is that your giiiiiiiiirlfriend Commander!” Raven exclaims. Lexa shakes her head.   
“Its bed time Drunky... Goodnight.” Lexa groans hoping Raven will just pass out like usual.  
“Nah! I gotta stay up! Is VERY important!” Raven slurs.  
“What is it my dear intoxicated friend?” Lexa asks getting impatient.  
“You gotta ask Wanheaaa ouuut!” Ravens eyes light up. “Yeh! This is the best idea ever!”  
Lexa hears a giggle come through her headset. “Is your drunk room mate telling you to ask me out?” Lexa groans again.  
“Yes. But my drunk room mate needs to go to bed now. Goodnight Reyes!” Lexa speaks pointedly in an attempt to get Raven to listen.  
“Do it Commander!” Raven insists as her eyes droop once she’s comfortable on the couch.   
“Yeah do it Commander.” The teasing voice of Wanheda comes through Lexa's headset.   
Lexa grins blushing, “Are we even in the same city?!” She asks ignoring her now snoring room mate.  
“I’m in LA, Hollywood more specifically.” Wanheda tells Lexa.  
“Wow.. basically neighbours, I’m in Santa Monica.” Lexa smiles. “So um.. would you maybe want to get dinner or coffee sometime?”   
“Id really like that Commander.” Wanheda answers with a smile evident in her voice.  
“I'd better go help Drunky to bed, but text me tomorrow and we'll make plans?” Lexa says quietly before the pair say their goodnights and Lexa turns off her console. “Come on Drunky.” Lexa says smiling as she tries to stir Raven.

Eventually getting Raven settled, Lexa gets herself ready for bed checking her phone as she plugs it in to charge.

LincBro: Yo Commander, You have a date tomorrow night. A friend of Octavias. I promise she’s cool. 

CommanderLexa: Dude! No! Come on! I can get my own dates!

LincBro: I know! But think of this as a favour to your fave bro!

CommanderLexa: You owe me so big! Where is this date?

**

 

Lexa arrived at the restaurant a little early, as she parks her sleek black Kawasaki Ninja along the kerb, she takes off her helmet shaking out her hair. Getting off the bike and slipping her riding jacket down her arms Lexa fixes the rolled sleeves of her collared shirt and adjusts her belt at the waist of her black skinny jeans. Holding her helmet in one hand she slings her jacket over her arm, her black and white Old Skool Vans carrying her in and up to the hostess. Turning on the charm Lexa greets the young brunette with a small smirk. “Hi, Table for two, it should be under Lincoln Jackson.”   
The girl flushes under Lexas gaze. “Right this way Mrs Jackson.”  
"Woods, Lexa Woods, Mr Jackson made the reservation on my behalf."   
“Oh I'm so sorry! I shouldn’t have just assumed!” The hostess rushed out quickly as they arrived at a table set for two, a bottle of wine waiting for Lexa and her mysterious date.  
“Don’t sweat it.” Lexa smiled, her lips curling warmly this time. 

Hanging her jacket over the back of her chair and stashing the helmet under the table, Lexa sits down looking around.

Commander: My brother has sent me on a 'favour date'. You better be on emergency stand by!

Wanheda: As long as you do the same for me. I was going to message you this morning about our date then got blind sided by my best friend to go on a blind date. If either suck, we SOS each other?

Commander: Deal! 

 

 

“Lexa?” The familiar voice came from behind her. Standing up and turning in the direction of the voice Lexas usually calm and confidant persona slips a little in surprise.  
“Clarke?” Lexa asks eyes landing on the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr to write more. Its encouraging. jeck-backson


End file.
